Home automation systems, which have become increasing popular, may be used by homeowners to integrate and control multiple electrical and/or electronic devices in their house. For example, a homeowner may connect appliances, lights, blinds, thermostats, cable or satellite boxes, security systems, telecommunication systems, and the like to each other via a wireless network. The homeowner may control these devices using a controller, a remote control device (e.g., such as a wall-mounted keypad), or user interface provided via a phone, a tablet, a computer, and the like directly connected to the network or remotely connected via the Internet. These devices may communicate with each other and the controller to, for example, improve their efficiency, their convenience, and/or their usability.
A control device may include a plurality of buttons where, for example, each button may control a different device and/or control a device to a preset level or intensity. It may be desirable to backlight the buttons of the control device so that a user may easily see them if the room is dark. Backlighting may also be used to indicate which of the buttons is currently set, for example, by setting that button to a higher intensity level than the others. However, variables such as ambient lighting conditions, button color, location and configuration of the control device, etc. may adversely affect how the backlighting is perceived by a user, for example, by reducing the readability of the buttons, reducing the contrast between selected and unselected buttons, and/or the like. As such, there exists a need for a backlight solution that provides consistent backlighting intensities and prevents bleed through of light between buttons regardless of the ambient light in the room, the color of the buttons, the configuration of the control device and/or the like.